


Blueberry Bliss

by CaitieLewd



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, BDSM, Bondage, Consensual bondage, Dildos, Dom Papyrus, Dom/sub, Fingering, Gags, Ice Play, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Ring gag, Sensitive bones, Sensory Deprivation, Size Difference, Sub Sans, Teasing, Tickling, Toys, blindfold, edgeberry, feathers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2018-12-26 18:39:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12064770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaitieLewd/pseuds/CaitieLewd
Summary: What is Edge's favorite meal? A juicy little Blueberry wrapped up nice and neat.





	1. Ripe for the Picking

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to day 6 of this fine month of Kinktober! Just a small one for you today, though it's somewhat appropriate given the kinks you'll find here are size difference and bondage. The other kink from the prompt was "bonds (telepathic or empathic)" but I wanted physical bonds for this one.
> 
> So enjoy this taste of sweet, sweet Edgeberry!

Edge’s breath caught in his chest as he gazed hungrily at his prize. Blue was visibly smaller than his own brother, and looked more delicate to match, though he knew for a fact Blue had nearly as much HP as himself. Well, when he had been LV 1, anyway.

Blue was on his back, perfectly centered on Edge’s enormous four-poster bed, his blue scarf tied over his eyes providing the perfect counterpoint to the crimson satin sheets. A metal ring gag was fixed securely between his teeth, and his skull was fitted with a snug yet comfortable pair of sound-canceling earmuffs. His hands—still adorned with his long blue gauntlets—were tied together and pinned above him with silky red cords, which were then tied firmly to the headboard above him. His ankles were wrapped in the same silken ropes, but each was lashed around one of the two lower posts on the bed, scandalously parting his legs no matter how much his fretful movements tried to pull them together. Aside from his gloves and blindfold, Blue was completely naked, which was undoubtedly a huge source of his discomfort.

Edge smiled, the sharp features of his face softening into something more tender and yearning. While Blue was far from innocent or inexperienced in bed, the touches of shyness and nervousness which afflicted him at times were amusing to Edge. The skeleton’s compact frame yet boisterous demeanor were almost comical at times, but they completely belied the sincerity and ferocity of his actions and love.

And now, that small, fierce frame was wrapped up perfectly neatly on his bed. Pinned and helpless as a captive moth, yet delicate and precious as the crystalline stars of Waterfall.

Edge leaned over the bed and gently brushed his lover’s cheek with the back of his gloved fingers—the first sign he was there. Blue shuddered, swallowing behind the gag and flexing his fingers and toes. Edge chuckled softly to himself. While Blue had enthusiastically agreed to this when he had put forward the idea, he knew the plucky skeleton had trouble giving up control, even for the sake of lovemaking. Edge was more than twice as large as him, and could easily subdue him with just one hand—without any ropes or other fanfare. But Edge wanted him to be completely at ease, able to receive this gift without feeling the need to contribute or compete. And Blue, though hesitant to admit it, was excited at the prospect of receiving affection without the responsibility of reciprocation.

And so here they were, Edge and his small, tender Blue. A fragile butterfly trapped in his web, whose sensitive body and SOUL were already emitting a cool, cerulean glow. The taller skeleton smiled. Soon enough he would tease and ravish Blue until he sang with sweet, sumptuous bliss. But for now he would enjoy the sight of his lover spread across his sheets. Tied, senseless, and helpless to stop Edge from pleasuring him into rapture beyond measure.


	2. Just Desserts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 14 of kinktober, here we go! The prompts were sensory deprivation, role-reversal, and incest. I chose sensory deprivation! The first chapter of this was actually set up so that this one could be the continuation, thus why Blue had the earmuffs before :D And because last time was all Edge's perspective, now it's time to see what Blue is thinking~

Blue shuddered and swallowed as his lover’s touch finally graced his cheek, brushing him with the gentlest caress of his leather gloves. Edge had left him tied, blindfolded, muffed, and gagged for probably no more than five or ten minutes, but time felt endless since he only had the excited thrum of his own SOUL to count the seconds.

Though it did give him time to contemplate this particular configuration of restraints. It was secure, no room for escape whatsoever, which was a given with Edge’s particular talents in regard to snares, and his attention to detail which rivalled only Blue’s. Though it was also comfortable, which was also necessary for this particular exercise. His arms were pinned above his head, tight enough that he had little wiggle room, but not so tight that it felt like his arms were being wrenched from their sockets. Removing his gauntlets would have made the knots even more secure, but Edge insisted he keep them on, to which Blue acquiesced with only a little fussing. Part of him had hoped to slip the ropes just to prove a point, but Edge’s skills in bondage were as sharp as ever.

His feet were pulled apart and tied on long ropes which connected to bedposts. Again very comfortable and secure--there was no strain on his hip joints, and the ropes pulled him up short before he could get his knees close together. Blue was wide open and completely vulnerable, a fact he was now hyper aware of knowing his lover was so near.

Blue felt the bed shift again as Edge finally moved again, and he found himself nervously rubbing his head against the sheets, trying to loosen the blindfold or earmuffs. Part of him knew it was a futile effort, but he had to try anyway. The familiar cloth of his scarf remained firmly over his eye sockets, letting in only the tiniest bit of vaguely blue light. The scarf over his eyes was another aesthetic choice Edge had insisted on. When Blue asked him why, Edge only gave him a hungry look and said it would match his gloves perfectly. He hesitantly agreed, insisting it sustain no damage or stains. Edge gave him his word.

Though now that Blue was here, he had to admit there was a bit of...intrigue to it? Mischievousness? No that wasn’t it...more like…

Something icy cold touched the center of Blue’s sternum.

_ Danger. _

Blue gasped sharply, twisting against the ropes as fought the instinct to summon an attack. The cold not only lingered, but spread and began dripping down his ribcage.  _ Ice  _ he realized, a shiver running through him, causing his toes to curl and legs attempt to pull together. Ooooh yes, that was  _ definitely _ ice. He whined softly, squirming against the sheets as he tried to pull away from the cold that was penetrating his chest cavity, stiffening his bones, forcing him to take short, quick breaths.

Then just as suddenly as it had appeared, the ice cube was removed from his sternum, allowing Blue to breathe deeply as his pulsing SOUL quickly warmed his bones back up.

A few moments of silence passed, and Blue began to wonder what was coming next. He held his breath for just a moment, trying to hear anything around the thick soundproof muffs, but he could sense nothing.

Finally he felt something. It was faint, more a displacement of air than a touch at first. But then it brushed across his ribcage again, closer.  _ Feathers _ , Blue thought, both excitement and dread welling inside him. Oh, that Edge! He knew how ticklish he was...this was not going to end well…

“AAAGH...A-A-AAAH!” The feathers slowly brushed up and down his ribcage at first, causing Blue to twitch and whimper, more from anticipation than the actual feel of them. When they were done there, they completely lifted off his body for a few seconds, then brushed against his toes, earning a loud yelp and hard tug against the ropes. A few more simple strokes on his feet had blue squealing and practically leaping off the bed. No, no this had to stop...why oh why was Edge going to hard this early?!

And then it stopped, and Blue settled down again, catching his breath but feeling sweat begin to trickle down his spine. Between his ragged breaths he listened again, trying to anticipate where the feathers would strike next. But it was no use. He couldn’t see the faintest shadow through his scarf, and the muffs stifled any sound which might have given him a hint.

It was agonizing to Blue, not knowing where they would strike next, unable to prepare himself or retaliate. The anticipation made him extremely aware of how helpless and vulnerable he was. He was almost shaking, all his limbs pulling their restraints tight as he braced himself, but had no idea what for.

Another touch brushed Blue’s sternum, and he blanched, but it wasn’t feathers. It was a finger, a single bare phalange tracing down the center of the still-damp bone. Apparently Edge had taken off his gloves.

Blue stilled. He was pleasantly surprised by the softness of the touch. He was wary of the abrupt change of intensity. But after several tender strokes, he begins to relax. He lets out a small sigh, and another hand cups his face fondly, rubbing his cheek with a thumb. The stroking on Blue’s sternum continues, and he can feel his SOUL flaring a bit stronger with each stroke. He didn’t notice he’d begun moaning in time with Edge’s finger, but he did notice magic was pouring into his pelvis, and he was well on his way to forming an opening.

As though his lover had had read his mind, the finger began tracing a path down one of Blue’s ribs, circling back to his spine where it lingers for a moment.

”aack!” Blue squealed when he tickled the space between two vertebrae. Oh he  _ couldn’t  _ resist the tickling, could he?! Blue attempted to scold Edge behind the gag, and he almost thought he could feel the rumble of a chuckle from his lover before the finger slowly traced  its way down his spine, drawing little spirals and loops along the vertebrae, causing the small skeleton to jolt and gasp when the claw caught on the glowing spaces between the sensitive bones.

Blue was a sweating, panting mess when the finger met his sacram. His bound hands above him clawed at the sheets helplessly. A tiny part of him resented being so easily undone, but the rest of him was preoccupied The claw tickled for just a second, then took a moment to just stroke it soothingly. The motion was subtly different--the intent behind it geared solely toward calming, comforting, gratifying. Blue hummed blissfully and sunk into himself, once again trusting the clawed digit which was his sole contact with the world outside his bindings--for both pain and rapture.

The fingers at his face got to work as well, cradling and soothing his skull. Deftly avoiding knocking the blindfold or earmuffs out of place, Edge stroked Blue’s cheeks and forehead tenderly, even leaning down to plant kisses all over his neck and around his mouth.

The hand on his sacram moved further downward, squeezing his coccyx between two fingers.

“mmmnnnnnnn,” Blue moaned, shamelessly rolling his hips upward.

Suddenly, sharp fangs grazed the small skeleton’s neck, followed by a slick, warm tongue that almost wrapped itself completely around his uppermost vertebrae. “a-a-ah!” Blue cried. For just a second, his SOUL pulsed with the fear a wild beast was on him. But it was definitely Edge, nibbling at the soft, vulnerable bones just hard enough to feel savage without causing any real pain. Blue swallowed. He was salivating heavily behind the gag, though from fear or desire he was now unsure. Everything he was sensing from his SOUL upward told him he was prey about to be feasted on, but everything below…

A thumb rubbed at Blue’s pubic symphysis, hard and demanding. Blue grunted and whimpered at the rough treatment after such a gentle buildup. Just before he could form any more sounds of protest, two fingers thrust themselves into his defenseless mouth, seizing and wrestling his tongue as though intending to rip it out

“GHK—ACK—AAANNNGH!” Blue spluttered, at first resisting the invading digits before realizing he had nowhere to go. After swallowing once, he allowed his mouth to be violated. The motions turned gentle again, caressing and stroking his tongue and teeth. Blue had to consciously tame his gag reflex as the fingers meticulously mapped every part of his mouth.

As suddenly as they had entered, the fingers left Blue’s mouth with a small wet sound that echoed in his skull. The fingers on his pelvis also stopped, and the small skeleton found himself whining from the loss. He squirmed fitfully on the bed sheets, suddenly worried it was over.

One minute passed, then two. The contrast from the intent stroking and teasing was profound, disturbingly so. His SOUL cried out to connect with another, but Edge must have been shielding his, for he sensed no one else nearby. He went from feeling like a pinned rabbit about to be devoured, to an abandoned dog tied outside in the cold. The small skeleton’s bones still glowed with desire, and his SOUL pulsed with a lonely cry for someone--anyone. He felt so alone, so helpless. Where was Edge, he wouldn’t really leave him like this, would h—

A finger brushed his lower regions and Blue absolutely started. The digit hadn’t touched bone, but rather the smooth, sensitive folds of a fully manifested pussy, firmly hugging Blue’s pelvic girdle. How long had  _ that _ been there?!

When Blue’s fright abated, it was replaced by elation and bubbling excitement. No, of course Edge wouldn’t abandon him, that was silly. It was just all of these...accessories getting to him. He made a sound behind the gag that was almost like a nervous laugh, but came out more as a sputtering choke.

The strange sound must have been enough to concern Edge, because a hand urgently tapped the side of his skull twice. Blue snapped his fingers twice in response.

There was a pause for relief, and suddenly without warning a dry, enormous dildo slammed through the opening of the ring gag.

“AWHCK?!” The member was almost as large as Edge’s own cock, meeting some resistance as the unlubricated silicone. If not for the soft, smooth finish on the toy it might not have gone through at all.

It was also a good thing Edge had prepared Blue’s gag reflex before, because the dildo was pushing the limits of what he could take. He gargled helplessly at first, just barely managing to take the whole thing without hurting himself.

But the valiant skeleton found a way, working his nimble tongue around the thick shaft, attempting to coat every inch with saliva, which would make it a lot easier to take no matter where it finally ended up. The shaft twisted and thrust in and out a few times, but it wasn’t quite enough to be considered face fucking. He could hear the lewd noises he was making but didn’t care in the slightest, slurping and sucking at the false shaft, working at it as diligently as he might work on a real cock.

And then it was gone, pulled from Blue’s mouth with a loud, wet pop that echoed in his skull. He took a few deep breaths, swallowing a few times and feeling the excess saliva trailing down his chin.

Something firm and wet pressed at Blue’s entrance, and instantly he knew what was going to happen. The shaft pressed inside him with astonishing ease. His pussy was already dripping wet, but the addition of his saliva made the false member slide in like a hot knife through butter.

“aaaaahhnnnn…” Blue moaned, wringing his hands against the ropes in bliss. His knees moved, but this time they parted wider, trying to take in more of the shaft. Oh it was so divine, he felt so  _ full.  _ Typically Blue wasn’t a fan of dildos, they seemed so crude and impersonal compared to the real thing. But tied up and blinded as he was, the false shaft brought a rush of excitement singing through his SOUL. Blue had no idea where Edge actually was, his lover was free to do as he pleased. After filling Blue he had simply let go of the shaft, leaving Blue to thrust his hips into the toy ineffectually.

Oh it was maddening...he was full, but that was pointless if it didn’t move. What was Edge planning…?

Suddenly the shaft came alive, vibrating so powerfully Blue could feel his bones rattling all the way up to his skull.

“OOOOOHHH...OH, OH, OH!” He cried, writhing in ecstasy. He didn’t know Edge had a  _ vibrating _ dildo! Oh my, that...well, that changed everything…

The shaft worked Blue up extremely quickly. It didn’t help that the caressing fingers had returned, two entering his mouth once again for Blue to ravish with his tongue, garbling his helpless whines and whimpers, while another thumb worked diligently at his exposed clit. Ferocious waves of pleasure echoed through his SOUL, pulsing all through his body with a near frightening intensity. Part of Blue expected it to stop at any moment—Edge loved orgasm denial, cackling mischievously each time he worked the small skeleton up, just to watch him crumble into near tears when he refused him release. And it was getting to be right about the time he would pull out...

But that did not happen. Far from it, when Blue’s moans became squeals and shrieks indicating he was about to come, Edge worked his clit even harder and brought the vibrator up another setting.

“HHHHAAAAAAAGCK!” Blue screamed, his back arched off the bed and his pussy clenched down on the shaft, fluids squirting around the edges and pooling onto the mattress. He couldn’t see his SOUL glittering with his glorious climax, couldn’t hear his lover’s quiet praises as the orgasm went on and on.

Finally Blue collapsed against the mattress again, gasping for breath, saliva drenching his mouth and chin, limbs still twitching from the aftershocks of the climax. He could barely feel the vibrations anymore, and realized he had come so hard the dildo had slipped out, leaving only the head still barely nestled in his folds

The member shifted, and Blue expected it to be pulled out. But instead, it realigned itself with his entrance, and plunged deep inside again, the vibrations jolting back to life with a tremulous buzz.

“OOOOOOH...HAAAANNNN…” Blue whimpered, shuddering as gentle claws raked up and down his ribs, plucking small gasps and cries from him as a musician might play a fine instrument.

Edge wasn’t withholding pleasure, Blue realized in the midst of his drunken, sexual haze. He was  _ drowning  _ him in it. He stimulated Blue to untold heights, not letting him rest or even breathe between climaxes before working him up again. And again, and again...

His body felt out of his control, some climaxes coming as soothing pulses of bliss, others violent spikes which seized his body and until he shrieked and convulsed as though possessed.

And there were no distractions, nothing to see or hear to take his attention. No words he could use to beg or plead, no way to escape the pleasure. His entire world was bliss, and Blue completely gave himself over to his lover. After all, if he couldn’t please his boyfriend by screaming and coming uncontrollably until he was an exhausted bundle of bones and spent magic, how could he call himself The Magnificent Sans?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well! That was fun :D Precocious little Blue...he's loving what's going on, but can't help but keep a very active inner monologue on what he's feeling, lol.
> 
> Hmm...not much else to say on this one, lol. Tomorrow's kink is sounding, and is VERY non-con. See you later~

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the length of this one, I’m trying to let the stories dictate the length of these, and unfortunately not all prompts yielded a 3.9k word monstrosity like day 4.
> 
> So in case you couldn’t tell, this was me—a sub who enjoys a larger dom—writing a story from the perspective dom looking down on his smaller sub. Did I get it right? Close at least? I am like a 100% sub so I’m really only good at describing the appeal of bondage from a sub’s perspective. The only things I know about what doms enjoy are what I’ve read from other doms who have bothered writing about the subject.
> 
> This will tie in (lawl get it) with another fic later on this month. And it will be longer! In the meantime, be sure to stop by tomorrow for some delicious creampie and body worship kinks, along with a little twist at the end~ And now I'd better stop writing before these notes are longer than the actual fic, haha.


End file.
